


Sometimes Boyfriend

by melancholyMisfit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: EriSol - Freeform, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholyMisfit/pseuds/melancholyMisfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan is growing rather tired of his boyfriend's halfhearted affection. Short EriSol drabble. Slight NSFW. Accidentally crappy fanon Eridan warning. Kind-of-an-asshole Sollux warning as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Before I write this I’m just going to apologize now as I know it will be horrible. Absolutely horrible. I have mixed feelings about EriSol. I don’t dislike them together but I don’t prefer them if that makes sense. They worm their way in from time to time. Like now.  
> If anything I like them in a kismesitude. Not one of those violent “boarding-on-abuse-but-we-claim-it’s-totally-not” relationships that litter the fandom. Perhaps it’ll be explained in this? Yes? Hopefully?  
> I am not adding Sollux’s lisp as I type nor will I put Eridan’s stuttering. I’m sure you guys will hear it in your heads anyway. I know I will. It just gets annoying seeing all the little red lines.  
> Edit: Wow ok I wrote this forever ago and forgot about it. I was going to do some editing before I posted but I really don’t care enough. I may try writing this ship again in the near future if I come up with a good prompt.

“Where the fuck is it?” Sollux demanded as he burst through the door to his flatmate’s room.

Eridan jumped and swiveled around in his chair. “What the fuck Sol! Have you ever heard of knockin’?”

“I know you took my laptop asshole! Now where is it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.” Turning his back to the angry boy was a mistake.

Grabbing the back of the chair in both hands, Sollux pulled, putting all of his weight into it until it tilted back on its wheels. Only his grip prevented it from tumbling to the floor. Eridan flailed his legs and his fingers gripped the armrests for dear life. He looked up at the face that, mere inches from his own, glared down through square frames glasses.  
“Sol! Stop! I’m gonna to fall!” He whined, trying not to move for fear he’d tip the chair himself.

“Tell me where my laptop is.”

“Ok! Jeez! Just put me down!”

Sollux carefully lowered the chair until all of the wheels were safely on the floor again. Eridan visibly relaxed as he sighed in relief and went to his bed. Crossing his arms over his chest, Sol watched impatiently as the other reached under his bed. He pulled out a bag before retrieving the laptop from inside. He held it out the ebony haired boy who snatched it out of his hands.

“Why the fuck did you take it?” Sol asked, inspecting the outside for any kind of damage.

“I was wonderin’ if you’d notice one was missin’.” He smirked. “You have too many anyway.”

“Of course I’d notice asshole. This one is important.”

“What’s so special about that one?”

Sollux hesitated, tucking the laptop under his arm. He wasn’t willing to admit what he was doing with this computer just yet. “Does it really matter?”

“It does now.” He smirked.

“Fuck you.” Realizing what he’d said he quickly spoke again before the other could open his mouth. “And don’t you dare turn that into some lame innuendo.”

Eridan pouted and crossed his arms. “You just suck all of the fun out of the room. Actually you suck-.”

“Oh for the love of…” Sollux grabbed Eridan by the back of his neck and pulled him until their lips met. Sometimes this was the only way to get him to shut up and it was effective 100% of the time.

Eridan’s hands gripped the front of the mustard yellow shirt as their mouths moved against each other, teeth nipping at lips and tongue brushing together. They were both breathless by the time they pulled apart. Sollux set his laptop down on the desk before pushing Eridan back down into the chair. He settled on the floor between his legs, hands going straight for the buckle of his belt.

“Sol…is this one of the times you remember I’m your boyfriend?” Eridan asked, a light pink blush visible on his cheeks.

“Like it’s that easy to forget.”

“You make it look awfully easy.” He rolled his eyes.

Sollux grabbed a fistful of the front of Eridan’s shirt and pulled him down until their noses were close to touching. “I’ve told you before that I don’t show affection well. Especially when you’re pissing me off 90% of the time.”

“Maybe if you didn’t get pissed so easily we wouldn’t have a problem.”

Sollux sighed. “Do you want me to take care of this?” He asked, rubbing the bulge beneath the fabric of his jeans causing the other to moan. “Or not?”

“Yes…I do.” He said quietly and sounding rather stubborn.

With a smirk plastered on, Sollux continued undoing the fastens on his pants until they were completely open. He pulled at the waistbands of his pants and boxers urging the other to lift his hips so they could be slid down enough to release his half hard length.

He wasted no time devouring his partner, taking as much as he could into his mouth. Eridan moaned as he slipped into the back of the other’s throat. Sollux bobbed his head as he sucked and licked from base to tip. Eridan’s fingers threaded in his coarse hair, his head falling back against the chair in a string of moans and pants. Sollux palmed halfheartedly at his own growing erection, focusing mostly on getting the other off. Per usual Eridan didn’t last long. He never did when Sollux sucked him off. He warned Sol giving him enough time to pull his mouth away as he stroked him to completion.

Eridan collapsed against his chair, panting for air as he watched his sometimes-boyfriend reach for the box of tissues on the desk. Sollux cleaned his hand before tossing the box to Eridan to clean himself up. He stood, grabbed his laptop and headed to the door. It was always like this. Always.

It had started shortly after they moved in with each other. They got on each other’s nerves on a daily basis until they recognized it partially as sexual tension. They always got along better for a while afterwards. Sometimes a heavy make out session was enough even. It had been Eridan who suggested they be more than just occasional fuck buddies. In truth he had always found Sollux attractive and had been feeling empty only getting each other off from time to time. Surprisingly enough Sol had agreed though it still seemed as though the relationship was one sided. Eridan didn’t care about how many laptops he had. He took it so that he’d pay attention to him for a little while. He knew he would notice it was gone the second he got home. He had been right of course.

He watched Sollux leave the room, closing the door behind him, as he cleaned himself up and fixed his pants. He sighed, turning back to his computer. Resting his elbow on the desk, his hand moving to support his head, he stared at the screen without interest. He had lost all motivation to finish his work. What he wanted was to be cuddling on his bed in Sollux’s arms kissing and being told he was cared for. That’s all he ever wanted. Instead, once again he was alone.

He shut off his computer and crawled into bed suddenly feeling too tired to do much else. It wasn’t long until he was asleep.

The next morning he was woken by loud music playing right next to his ear. His eyes shot open as he scrambled to find his glasses. A laptop sat on the edge of his bed, music blaring from the speakers. The screen read “Happy Biirthday a22hole” in yellow words on a background of purple. Streamers and confetti fell across the screen in waves. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, unsure of if he was actually conscious or not. It took him a moment to realize that the laptop was the same one from the day before.  
He jumped to his feet and ran from his room. He didn’t bother knocking as he threw the door open and pounced on the figure huddled under the red and blue comforter. Sollux groaned as he opened his mismatched eyes in annoyance.

“What? I’m exhausted. I didn’t get any sleep last night.” He complained.

Eridan grinned as he mashed his lips against the others. Despite the sigh of frustration Sollux returned the kiss, one arm coming up around Eridan’s shoulders. Breaking the kiss Eridan beamed down at his boyfriend.

“Is that why you threw such a fit over the laptop yesterday?” He asked.

“It’s your own damn fault for nearly ruining the surprise.” He replied, rolling onto his side and closing his eyes. “It wasn’t anything special.”

“Well…thanks anyway.” He rolled off of Sollux and moved to the edge of the bed to stand when he was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm.

Sollux pulled him back until he was lying next to him. He threw the blankets over top of the two of them, pulling Eridan’s back against his chest to spoon him. Shocked, Eridan cuddled against him and smiled to himself enjoying a nice moment with his sometimes-boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you, right?  
> I actually had no idea where this was going when I started…it just kind of happened this way.  
> I cannot write Eridan. I’m sorry. He ended up like the crappy fanon rather than the actual canon Eridan. Also Sol kind of seemed like a total jackass. Ugh…I tried. I never said I could write this ship!


End file.
